<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i dream of gideon by AerisaHale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400607">i dream of gideon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale'>AerisaHale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava gets caught up in reading one of Mick Rory's romance novels, nodding off along the way and dreaming of Gideon. Or perhaps not a dream at all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)/Ava Sharpe, Gideon/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i dream of gideon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As requested by Renny Wilson. I hope it's all you wanted it to be! I also hope Ava isn't too out-of-character!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been one of the slow days between missions, tedious in its banality. However, Ava liked the monotony of it. She could never guarantee when she would get a day off, but she could ensure her days off were executed in the proper order. A healthy breakfast, followed by a workout and a shower, laundry if it were needed, followed by pure, relaxing free time, in which Ava could enjoy hobbies she was beginning to learn.</p><p>This afternoon found her in her room, curled into her bed with a book open in her lap. Walking rather briskly, Mick Rory had surreptitiously slipped it into her hands as they passed by each other in the hallway the week before. He had disappeared behind the hissing doors at the opposite end by the time Ava had the chance to turn around and ask any of the questions lingering on her tongue. It was jacketed in red with a burly man’s arms wrapped around a dark-haired woman who was just familiar enough to make Ava squint at her twice. It was written by Rebecca Silver—his nom de plume, if she wasn’t mistaken.</p><p>She’d had a chance to skim the three chapters, not quite capturing her attention as they’d been called to a sighting of some sort of robot carrying James Madison away from the Philadelphia Constitutional Convention of 1787. It had turned out to be James Monroe who had acquired future technology—a supersuit, not unlike Ray Palmer’s—and a perfunctory ride to the past from a rogue time-traveler. James Monroe lost the Congressional bid to James Madison as was originally intended, Madison went on to help build the Bill of Rights and all was well in the timeline.</p><p>Since then, Ava had managed to fly through six more chapters and embarrassingly found herself hooked on every word. Every time she heard a bump or click in the hall beyond the door, she would hide the book under her blankets like a child caught with a sweet during breakfast. Just as quickly, she would be devouring the story within, breath catching as Alexa Harrison suggestively and overtly threw her panties on the floor with tip of her toes, legs crossing and uncrossing before the titular hero.</p><p>Even under threat of torture, Ava would not admit she yelped when an oddly cool hand curled around her wrist and she threw the book down to find Alexa Harrison staring at her. The woman moved into her space until Ava could feel her breath ghosting against her cheek, and this closely, she could finally recognize why Alexa felt familiar to her. It was Gideon! Thick, dark hair spilled over her shoulders and light-skinned flesh brought depth to usually blue-hued cheeks. Her lips were stained dark but red, shining in the light, and so inviting.</p><p>Gideon closed the distance between their lips. The hand not encircling her wrist came up to cup Ava’s cheek, thumb tilting her jaw upwards so that Gideon could deepen the kiss. After a few, long seconds, the blonde burst into sensation as Gideon’s not-quite-warm tongue traced along her lower lip before pressing deeper. She found herself kissing back, her own hand wrapping around the back of Gideon’s neck, fingers digging in as she pulled the woman closer.</p><p>An odd pushing sensation started in her shoulder, but Ava ignored it, focusing on the task before her. Both of Gideon’s hands were pushing underneath her top, but the bumping against her shoulder was too much and she broke the kiss to turn towards it, only to find Sara staring at her with one eyebrow raised and a chuckle barely hidden behind smiling lips.</p><p>“I’m that good, even in your dreams?” Sara smirked and Ava blushed, but not exactly for the reason Sara thought. When Ava won’t meet her eyes, Sara’s grin widens. “Oh, not me, then? Do tell. Is it Charlie? I’ve always kind of had a thing for her and the fact that she can basically be anyone she wants.”</p><p>Ava laughed in her embarrassment, finding comfort in her lover’s easy acceptance of her dreaming of another woman. “Gideon, actually.”</p><p>Sara’s eyebrows shot up and she glanced upward. “Gideon!”</p><p>“Sorry, Captain Lance. I am afraid I do not know what you are implying.”</p><p>Ava grabbed the forgotten book and hid her red face behind it as Sara continued to press the AI for more intimate details, grinning like she won the lottery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>